thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amira Blodwen ~ District 9
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses 2nd District 9 tribute. :D 'Amiras Basics' Name: Amira Blodwen (Sometimes nicknamed 'Rapunzel') Age: 14 Gender: Female District: 9 Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Scythe 'Appearence' Medium in stature and rather on the skinny side, Amira has very, very long honey blonde hair that falls in loose waves all the way down to just above her knees. She also has lovely green eyes, and a pale complexion. 'Personality' Serious and quiet, Amira is a shy girl with a somewhat pessimistic outlook on life in general. A big daydreamer, she's very creative and intutive, as well as slightly more intellient than your average District 9 girl. As mentioned previously she's not a big talker, if you don't know her you're likely to get one syllable answers if you even get an answer at all. She's also easily irritated, especially if you disturb her from her often dream-like state. It's not at all unusual to see her floating around airily, seemingly not paying much attention to the world around her. However though it seems she isn't, she is very much aware of the world around her most of the time, noticing things that others often don't, like peoples body language and other such things. Kind and sweet in a sort of saddened way if you get to know her, she's just a shy, calm girl, with a bad tendancy to daydream a lot. 'Backstory' Amiras story is a long one, so we'll have to flashback to when she was born, some 14 years ago. You see, Amira was born into a loving family, with a lovely mother and father, and a small quaint house on the outskirts of District 6. Except there were two problems. One, her mother was only just 17 herself when she had the child, and her father was only just shy of 18, which was a problem as young parents were generally frowned upon in the district, to the point where shopowners would sometimes refuse to serve them at all. Two, they were in bad, bad debt, caught in a neverending downwards spiral, which means they were getting involved with all the wrong sorts of shady people. You see District 6 was big on the morphling addicts, which just made it all the more dangerous, especially if you ventured into 'the wrong crowd', which Amiras parents apparently had. They'd been trying to support themselves after their own parents practically disowned them both some months previously, but even with both of them holding down jobs it wasn't enough, and with Aluma (her mother) pregnant, it soon became impossible to make ends meet. So they'd taken out a 'loan'. It had all seemed innocent enough at first, a small loan that would just tide them over until the next payday. Except that wasn't how it played out. A couple of months later they still didn't have enough money to repay it, and tough, scary looking characters started turning up at their door, demanding payment. Each time they came to the doorstep, Rye - Amiras father - made Aluma hide, and each time she came out of her hiding spot later he would normally be curled up on the ground moaning in pain, sporting a few new - usually bloody - wounds somewhere on his body.They both knew they had to do something, there was only so much Rye could take until he ended up getting seriously injured, he'd already manged to sustain a number of cracks to his ribs, which just created more medical bills they couldn't afford. A number of weeks later, Amira was born into this world, though Rye and Aluma both knew that this just made things even more risky. Bringing a child into the mix was far too dangerous, so they had to make a choice. Stay in the district and send her to the orphanage, stay, keep her, and try and beg their parents for the money hoping they'd change their minds, or leave the district and try to start afresh. They decided on leaving, and that very night they packed all their meager amount of things, and headed for the train station. The walk was a long one, but they'd eventually made it, just in time for the next train out, heading for District 9. They didn't really care where they ended up, but things were going to be tricky even boarding a train, as travel between districts was forbidden unles you were the mayor or a peacekeeper. Anyway, they thankfully had friends within the trains in the form of a couple of mechanics and a driver, who were more than happy to smuggle them on board. They took Amira on first, managing to pretty easily smuggle her into one of the abandoned carriges. Then they went for Aluma, who shot a worried glance back at Rye before getting on as well, holding Amira in her arms as she sat on a seat in the carriage. Soon enough though, shouting could be heard outside of the train, and Aluma very stealthily peeked through a window, her heart pounding in her throat. Outside the train she saw Rye being restrained by peacekeepers, and he was trying to fight them off valiently, but ultimately failing. She started to cry, and what with all the disturbance Amira did too, though her crys much louder than Alumas. At the sudden noise a peacekeeper looked directly at her, motioning at his comrades that she was there. Thinking quickly, Aluma kissed Amiras forehead, and unfastened her necklace, refastening it around Amiras neck. ' Something to remember me by. ' She whispered, before jumping off the train and taking off down the other side, averting the peacekeeper attention. The driver, realising what was happening and that there was nothing he could do started up the engines as fast as he could, setting off as swiftly as humanly possible. So that was the start of Amiras adventure. Eventually they reached district 9, and the Driver had no other choice than to deliver little Amira to the local orphanage, as he certainly couldn't keep her, and there was no where else she could go. He dropped her off at the orphanage claiming she was the child of a friend who just died, avoiding further questions. Slowly but surely years passed and Amira grew into a toddler, a young child, an older child, and eventually, a teenager, with no one adopting her. District 9 was a very poor district as it is, so who in their right mind would adopt another mouth to feed? Very few children ever left the orphanage as adoptees, and quite often they'd grow so old that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves anyway. She wasn't exactly popular, but she was liked enough to not recieve many problems, and she got used to her life, spending most of her time alone in her own little dream-land. She often wondered who her real parents were, but no one actually ever seemed to know, so she was automatically sorted into the category of either ' illigitemate child ' or ' dead parents ' in peoples minds. The children from the orphanage were generally ignored by the rest of the district in general anyway, especially in school, often getting blanked completely by the others. That all changed however when she was reaped. Suddenly everyone knew who she was, and people certainly weren't blanking her anymore. But will this spell the end of her little story? Only time will tell.... 'Strengths' Her creative, intelligent outlook should assist her in the games, as well as her nimbleness. She's got quick reflexes too, and is an excellent climber. Also, she has a real will to win so she can find out who her real parents were and what happened to them all those years ago. 'Weaknesses' She's not the best hand-to-hand combat fighter, nor is she a very good swimmer. She can kinda push herself through the water to some extent, but she's a very weak swimmer all in all. Also due to her shy nature, she doesn't exactly make friends that easily, which means allys could be an obstacle for her. 'Token ' A plain silver heart shaped locket, though it has no pictures inside it, just a short lock of her hair from when she was a child. It's the only possesion she has of her mothers, as it was found fastened round her neck when she arrived at the orphanage. 'Alliances' Amira would quite like some allies if she can get them, so she would ally with any nice tributes that she trusts, really. Category:14 year olds Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped